Escape
by Kairi248
Summary: After Thalia's return, she tries to cope with the changes in her life.  Rated just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my 2nd story, and I'm hoping It's okay, but I'll never know unless you review (hint, hint)!**

**Anyway, as the summery states, this takes place right after Thalia is brought back in the end of the Sea of Monsters (I believe that is the book. Please forgive me if I'm mistaken!) She's frustrated and gets to thinking...and these are her thoughts regarding earlier on in her life.  
><strong>

**Lemme know if you like it, because I'm considering making two more chapters for this, one concerning her feelings after she finds out Luke has sided with the Titans, and one concerning her feelings after she realizes that Annabeth has grown up a bit, and doesn't need Thalia like she used to...Yes? No? Let me know in a review ^.^  
><strong>

**Anyway, here it is and I hope you enjoy!**

The world is filled with sick illusions. It's set up to make you look at some people in awe, and believe that they have everything. It's also set up to make you look down at the others with pity for their misfortunes. It's annoying. Thankfully I know better. None of the "joys in life" ever actually existed. "All you need is love"? Please. There's no such thing. It's just Aphrodite messing with your head. "Your family will always be there for you"? Yeah right. As long as you stay on Hera's good side. Peace is never permanent. Ares' makes sure of that. All the good fortune you seem to have at one time or another will be gone soon. Nemesis will see to it. You can't depend on anyone. Not a single person, no matter how trustworthy they seem. End of story. Most demigods still don't get it. When the world comes crashing down around them they won't understand. That's part of the illusion. It's much stronger than the Mist. It makes you stupid. All people are anymore, are pawns to the gods' and titans'.

Even now, as I sit in my cabin at Camp Half-Blood, I know that the only reason I am here now is because of Kronos. If I hadn't been decided "useful", I wouldn't be alive. I would still be a pine tree. Yet I have no control. There is nothing I can do to stop myself from becoming a pawn. Nothing good ever comes out of life. Love betrays you. Friends grow apart. Family...well, take my family for instance.

My mother was a Hollywood starlet. She was also an unstable, alcoholic, vain, insecure mortal. My father? Well...yeah. You probably already know. Who doesn't know the story? The King of the gods, the ruler of Mount Olympus, One of the Big Three, blah blah blah, Zeus. So the few times he was around was when he got sick of Hera and wanted to treat my mom like a queen. He ignored me, but those times were still okay. Mom was...almost stable. But then he would leave again, saying that he had out of control gods, goddesses, nymphs, spirits, satyrs, and other things to go deal with. Those were the worst of times. Without Zeus around my mother tended to drink a lot more. She would get drunk, practically throw tantrums. She would hit me, and tell me that I've chased him off and that I've ruined her life. Mom of the year, right? Well anyway, one time it really got bad. "He'll never come back Thalia! He's gone for good! You don't care, do you? You're just a selfish little brat who doesn't even care for your own mother's happiness! I could die and you still wouldn't care!" she screamed at me, wine glass in hand. Then she broke down sobbing. I went upstairs and left her to it. I know what you're thinking, "what kind of daughter would leave her poor, depressed mother alone?". Well you know what? She never had second thoughts and apologized for blaming me. She was never sorry for how she treated me. She hated me. She never once told me she loved me. She never once comforted me when I needed it. Why should I care if she had one of her meltdowns again? She didn't want me. She didn't need me. That's the one thing we could agree on.

One day, months later, I woke up to laughter and the smell of pancakes. When I went downstairs I saw it. Her. Him. Them. Zeus had come back. Must have had a spat with his immortal wife. Again. This time instead of pretending I wasn't there, he looked at me, his face changed, leaving no trace of a smile and gave me a slight nod. It was like he wasn't sure whether to think of me as a daughter, or as a inconvenience. My mother was smiling and seemed to be in good spirits. Why wouldn't she be? Zeus acted as if she was the greatest person to ever walk the face of the earth. He showered her with flowers, food, clothes, jewels, and everything else she wanted. Well, almost everything. He wouldn't make her eternally beautiful, nor would he take her to Olympus. The two things she wanted that she just couldn't have. Anyway, Weeks later, It was announced that I was to be a big sister.

After Jason was born Zeus (who had seemed to have changed his behavior a bit) actually visited regularly. He didn't pay too much attention to either of us, but it was the most attention he's ever showed me. Not that I cared. Because I didn't. I was too busy raising my baby brother, while our parents went out to parties, or dinner or whatever. Ha, I bet it was a sight, me being an eight year old "mom" and all.

Little Jason didn't too look much like me. He had a pale complexion, and his hair was blonde, like our mother's. He looked very much like our mother, where as I looked like our father. The one thing that stood out and made you believe that we were related were his eyes. People would marvel (and sometimes still do) that they've never seen such captivating and blue eyes as mine. That it almost seemed as if electricity was pulsing through them, making them glow. Jason had them too.

Jason and I became very close. Though he was just a toddler, he was incredibly smart and alert. He knew when mother would start having her fits, that it was time to drag all of his crayons, markers, pencils, along with my notebooks, and stuff them in our little homemade tent which was always made out of sheets, pillows and blankets. He would hide out until I was able to be there with him to comfort him. When he was scared he looked to me for help and guidance. He liked to go through my CD collection when he was bored, and when it came time to nap he insisted I was there. I never minded. He was the only good thing in my life.

I remember the day Zeus left us for good. I was nine and Jason had just turned two. It was storming outside. Jason and I were hiding upstairs in Jason's room, under our homemade tent. Jason was scribbling with crayons, taking the chance to ruin my last good notebook. Downstairs, they were arguing again. She was screaming as loud as she could, while he was mostly quiet. Crash! There does another wine glass. "You can't leave me!" Crash! What else broke this time? "That's it? Your going to leave me to deal with two children? By myself?" She was going into hysterics. I heard a quiet voice from Zeus. Something about a "Camp Half-Blood". Whatever he said didn't seem to soothe her. She went on screaming again. About twenty minutes later I heard the front door slam. All I could hear now was my mother sobbing.

Seven months later (I was now ten), my mother announced she wanted to take us to the park for a picnic.. That was very out of character for her, but whatever, why not? Looking back, I wish I would have said no. I wish she had some movie to shoot, or some party to attend. But no, we went. Just the three of us. Alone. In an empty park.

"Thalia, I left the blue blanket in the car. Be a dear and go get it for me." She looked at me as if she were mad, but she was being oddly calm. Then I noticed how nervous she was acting. I didn't want to leave her alone with Jason...but it was only for a minute. I then made the worst decision of my life. I did what she asked. I was gone for literally three minutes. When I came back my mother was sobbing "He's gone! He's dead! She's taken him! She's going to kill him!" At first I was confused. Who was dead? Who was gone? Then I realized what was wrong. Jason was nowhere in site. Instantly I was filled with panic. I searched and searched but couldn't find him anywhere. My mother just stood there. There was nobody around to help. He was gone. "Where is Jason?" I demanded, crying by now. "What did you do with him?" I begged. "I... I had no choice! She...she...was going to kill me. And now he's...he's gone." Eventually my mother composed herself as best she could and began dragging me to the car to go home. Me screaming, crying, and demanding to be let go all the way. "THALIA! Stop it! He's as good as dead!" No. No he couldn't be! "We have to look for him!" I demanded, but even then I knew it was no use.

My stupid, stupid, mother, in order to save her own life, had given my little brother to Hera. Jason, the only good thing in my life. The only reason I wanted to live. Little Jason, who was always so happy, and who didn't understand how bad he'd had it, being without decent parents.

After that day I hated my mother more than I ever had before. I wished Hera had finished the job she had come for that day. But no, she had taken my beloved brother's life instead. For that, I hated Hera just as much. My sweet little Jason. I would never see him again. I would never see his big toothy grin again. The days when I was feeling really depressed, and he would come hug me, even when he had no clue what was going on...those days were over. That's when I made the decision that had been in the back of my mind.

I had to leave.

I had to get out.

I had to get away.

I had to escape.

**Again, it would REALLY mean a lot to me if you would review, and tell me if I should continue with my Luke and Annabeth idea!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, part 2 ^.^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

On the night of my return I sat, hidden on my make-do bed, in the corner of the Zeus cabin. I wasn't crying. Why wasn't I crying? I felt sad. I was miserable, and the idea of crying _felt_ right, but... Looking back on it, I think I was just in shock. The memories were all flooding back to me. It was like a movie in fast forward mode. Visuals, thoughts and feelings sped through at a speed I couldn't control.

Mother. Mother's hitting me. Why is she hitting me? It hurts. Fighting. Loud voices. Violent storms. Jason. Crying. Sadness. Jason's gone. Hatred. Running away. Luke. Relief. I'm not alone. Finding her, Annabeth. We're running again. Fighting monsters. A cyclops. Fear. More fighting. We get away...we're okay. We're going to be okay. Rain. We're almost there, almost at the camp. Monsters...too many of them. Panic. Monsters. So many monsters. Annabeth and Luke run. They have to. Desperation. I can fight. I can win. I can. I have to. I will. Lightning. Darkness. Anger. I pray to Zeus. Luke and Annabeth are just reaching the barrier. They're saved. They're okay. A scream...Annabeth? Sudden pain...It hurts so bad. Another prayer. I fight. Thunder. Lightning. The pain doesn't stop. Sharp smell of blood. My blood. I'm dying. I can't win. I've failed. Why won't Zeus save me?Another scream. Is it mine? I continue to fight. It's no use. I'm going to die. There is no help for me. One last prayer for help. It hurts...it hurts so badly. Can't move. More monsters. A sudden loud noise. Annabeth screaming. Worse pain than I've ever felt. I'm losing consciousness. I'm slipping away. Jason. I'm dying just like Jason. I stole a quick glance to the boarder. Luke is watching me with horror and pain on his face. I try to smile at him, to let him know everything will be fine. But...the pain. It's too much. A sudden loud noise and then-

There was a light tap at the door, just barely audible over the loud storm outside. I pressed myself deeper into the corner, making it harder for anyone to see me. I didn't want to be seen right now, like this. The door slowly slid open and Annabeth slipped through, losing the door behind her. She was soaking wet. She looked so different. She wasn't the little girl I remembered. I could tell she had been crying. "Thalia?" she croaked. I moved a little so she could see me. She sat down next to me on the floor. "I thought...I thought you were gone." She told me before she broke down crying. She put her arms around me and we sat there like that for some time. I couldn't just let her cry like that. "Annabeth?" I asked. She looked up at me. "You shouldn't cry. What matters is that I'm here now, and now it can be like it was before." I smiled at her. "Just you, me and Lu-" before I could finish, Annabeth started sobbing uncontrollably. Luke. She had been trying to say Luke. Why was this Annabeth's reaction? Again, I felt panic building up inside of me, taking over. "Annabeth? Where's Luke? He's alright, isn't he?" Although I asked those questions, I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answers.

Even as Annabeth was explaining what had happened to Luke, how he had betrayed the camp, I had trouble believing it. I didn't want to believe it. It hurt too much. Luke. _My_ Luke. That idiot had let his built up anger get the better of him. He had given up. He had betrayed us. He had betrayed me. He broke the promise he made to me, when it was just the three of us.

The night we found Annabeth. I was laying down, with Annabeth cuddled up next to me, just like we were now. The only difference was that Luke had been with us. He was sitting across from me, and we were talking. "She's asleep." he commented, smiling down at Annabeth. "Yeah...I'm just glad she's going to be okay." I said. "She must have been terrified all alone for the past week." Luke nodded in agreement. "But it's okay now, because we're together. We can protect her now." I think I understood what Annabeth felt like. Not feeling wanted, desperate to get away. It would crush Annabeth if something were to happen. "Luke?" I asked suddenly. "Yes Thay?" Hm. Thay. They nickname he gave me. "Promise me something?" Luke smiled. "Anything." I watched Annabeth, calmly asleep. "Promise me that you'll always be there for Annabeth and I?" Luke seemed taken back by my request. "Of course! I promise, Thay. I'll always be there. Always." Luke moved over and laid down with Annabeth and I. I thought things were going to be alright. We would take care of each other.

I had believed him.

Although I didn't want it to be this way, I knew that I didn't need my mother, my father, or even Luke. Things change. You just have to make it through. You have to push yourself. It's the only way to survive.

And so Annabeth and I laid together, silently comforting each other. Things were going to be okay. Somehow. They just had to be.

**Leave a review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here we have part number 3! I know I said I was going to make it about Annabeth, but I decided to make this one a little different. I really hope you guys don't mind! I may make another chapter about Annabeth...I really don't know yet xD **

**And I'm sorry if this is a bit darker than usual, but my grandma's in the hospital and things just aren't going well...so I've been feeling a bit darker in my writing. Sorry T-T  
><strong>

**Oh! And reading this while listening to Scala Choir's version of Radiohead's "Creep", makes this chapter so much better!**

**Heartless Demon Wolf- I haven't really decided what exactly I'm going to do with this, or how far I'm planning to go. I don't think this will be too much of a romance though. I hope you'll continue to read though!**

**And thanks so much for the advice^^**

**Disclaimer: The entire point of this website is for FANS to write FICTION. Put 2 and 2 together, people -_-**

* * *

><p>I stared at the large brick house across the street from me. It wasn't exactly how I remembered, but it was close. There had been bushes lining the front of the house, but those were gone, replaced with flowers. And the tire swing that had hung in the large tree in the front was gone. Another new addition was the flag that hung in the front. The house was still pretty, but somehow had an odd feel. I couldn't force myself to get any closer. The house didn't look empty. It had a van in the driveway, and curtains red in most of the windows.<p>

This was it. This had been home. It was silly of me to come, really. She may not even live here anymore. She very well may have moved but...I had to try. I told myself to move, yet I found my feet stuck. I couldn't do it. Chiron had warned me that I shouldn't have come. He told me that I was safer at camp. But what did I do? The stupid, illogical, impulsive thing; I hopped in a plane (an experience I didn't enjoy) and flew to California. Now here I was, standing in front of my house, regretting the decision. What was I supposed to say to her? 

_Hey mom, it's me Thalia. Sorry I didn't call. I would have eventually, but dad turned me into a tree_.

No. That would just sound really stupid.

Why was I here anyway? She obviously didn't want me. She never loved me...so why was I here? I couldn't look her in the eye. I couldn't face her. I didn't belong here, but I had to make things right.

Without fully realizing what I was doing, I began to walk towards the house anyway. Finally...

_knock, knock._

An elderly woman opened the door. She looked at me, puzzled. "Hello, can I help you?" I didn't know what to say. I was confused. I didn't know this lady. Could mom have really moved away? She had given up on me?

"I..um I... was looking for Joanna Grace? Does.. she still live here?" The woman frowned.

"Are you referring to the young woman who used to live here, previously?" I nodded. "I'm sorry hon, I'm surprised you haven't already heard. She passed away a few years back. There was an car accident...and well...she didn't make it. Was she a friend of yours?"

I stood, wide-eyed. "What?" I asked. "That...that can't be right!"

The lady looked apologetic. "I'm sorry deary, but it's true. A real shame too. I believe I heard she had a couple kids, but something happened and they both died. Poor woman was heart broken. They buried her body at a graveyard around the corner from here. Did you want me to find-" But before she could finish, I was gone.

I ran faster than I ever have in my life. I looked at the sky above me. It was just starting to rain. Storm clouds were rolling in fast. I should have been going back to the camp, but I had to see for myself. There was only one graveyard around that I knew of.. If this was true, if she really was gone, then she would be there. But it couldn't be true. Maybe her mother sold the house to another lady, who sold it again. Mother was alive. She had to be.

I'm sure I looked anything but sane, sobbing and wildly running about through the graveyard. I felt crazy. I just couldn't find her grave anywhere. I began to feel hope. Maybe she was okay, and I could still set things right. I could try again! I stopped searching, and though I was still crying, I found myself to be smiling. Her grave wasn't here!

But then as I turned around, there it was. Mocking me. It was her's. The stone had her name on it. Her birth date...and...the year she died. Two years ago. She was dead. Joanna Grace was dead. My mother was dead.

The rain was pouring now. My father was obviously upset. As if he had a right to be. collapsed in front of her grave. I couldn't even move. How could this happen? My mom was dead. I was crying. Crying for my mother. I was angry. I was angry at her for not loving me, for not treating my like a mother should. Abusing me. I was angry at Zeus for not telling me, and for abandoning me. He could have had the decency to tell me that the only thing I had left was gone. Dead. I'd been back for the past month, and he hadn't even tried to tell me. And he had the nerve to be upset now. Upset with what? The fact that I knew? Everything I'd ever cared about, ever needed...was gone. Jason. Luke. Mother. Gone. I had no one. I was alone.

I looked up at the storming sky. "What the hell do you _want_ from me? You've already taken everything!" I screamed. Maybe blaming Zeus wasn't right, but I wanted-no, I _needed_ to blame someone. He had abandoned me. Just like everyone else in my life.

And so I laid there for what felt like an eternity, sobbing. I'd never cried so hard in my life. Not when mom hit me, not when she told me that I was her biggest regret, not when Zeus left, not even when Hera took Jason away. I can honestly say that I wanted to die. I had nothing to live for.

I was alone.  
>I wasn't meant to exist.<br>I would only ever be alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty so I know this isn't exactly the Annabeth chapter I was talking about, but when I try to sleep I always end up brain storming and this is what came out^^ I know it's not _exactly_ how it happened in the book, but whatever.**

**I'm not kidding though. Every chapter of this as well as every chapter of my Adventures In Bonding story has been written in the middle of the night when I'm half asleep. I just CAN'T write when I'm wide awake. I know, I know, I'm odd O.o**

**Alright so I haven't read the Titan's Curse in a while, so forgive me if I mess up a couple of details with timing or whatever. And yes, I added a teeny bit of my own ideas to this^^**

**And I'm so very sorry that it's so short T-T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

How had it come to this? Luke, Annabeth and I had once been so close. We were the only family we had. We trusted each other, once upon a time.

"Thalia," Luke pleaded. "Think about it! A world without the gods! No more neglect, no more pain." He had me emotionally trapped.

He was lying. Gods or no gods, there would always be hurt in the world.

"No Luke. No matter how bad the gods seem, the Titans are worse!"

I have to fight him...I know I have to! I could end this. Right now. But...I don't really want to hurt him...I mean, I know he's the enemy, but...

I gave a quick glance around me. Lady Artemis and Percy were both holding up the sky. It looked as if Percy was trying to get Artemis to let him take it alone. I continued to scan. Zoe... Atlas... Annabeth...Annabeth. Annabeth! There she was, on the ground, tied up. She looked at me with panicked eyes. She was scared. Truly scared. And it was all Luke's fault.

Luke had lied to her. He had broken his promise to me. He had betrayed the entire camp we worked so hard to reach, so long ago. He had sided with the Titans. It was because of him that Annabeth had fallen off of that cliff, trying to fight. It was his doing that Annabeth was forced to hold up the weight of the world, until Artemis could take her place. It was Luke's fault that Percy was suffering now, holding the weight of the sky. It was his fault that Bianca's first quest was fatal. It was his fault that Nico would know the pain of losing a sibling, the very pain I suffered every day. It was him, it was all Luke's fault...

I was it that moment that I felt a feeling toward Luke, that I never had before. Hatred. I _hated_ him, so very much. He was useless. He had hurt so many that I loved...

I quickly pushed him back with the aura of my shield. I couldn't let him win. The pain had to stop. Right now.

"Yield!" I shouted. "You could _never_ beat me, Luke." At that moment, I knew he was pushed beyond desperation. He was angry now.

"We'll see, my old friend."

We fought each other. Spear against sword. I was vaguely aware of the other fighting, but I was focused on Luke. I quickly back him up towards the cliff, would he wouldn't give in. I knew I had begun to cry. Luke must die. He had to...He would never give up.

Suddenly he lunged at me, and I hit him with my shield. He dropped his sword and it fell down to the rocks below. I put my spear up to his throat. This was it. The moment had come..

But I found myself hesitating.

"Well?" I could hear traces of fear in his voice.

"Don't kill him! Thalia, no!" Annabeth screamed.

"I have to...He...He's a traitor! Annabeth, I have to!" I sobbed.

"No! We could take him to Olympus...he could be useful!" She begged.

Luke just sneered. "Is that it, Thay?" Thay. He used to call me Thay. Back when...when.. "Do you want to go back to Olympus in triumph? To please your dad!" That last part was a taunt rather than question. I didn't know what to do.

I was scared.

At that moment, he made a grab for my spear. I wasn't thinking. I didn't know what else to do.

I kicked Luke away. He lost his balance, and with one final look of terror on his bruised face, he fell.

Oh no. No. No. No. No. No. NO!

"Luke!" Annabeth and I both screamed. I raced forward to the edge of the cliff. Sure enough Luke's broken body was on the rocks.

What had I done?

I had killed him. I had murdered Luke.

Luke...

I had believed that he had been my protector, my family, my friend, my love.

But now I knew the truth.

Luke had been my enemy all along...

But now he was gone.

Dead.

Forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter! Okay again, I know this is a TEENY bit different from how it happened in the actual book but you know...life goes on ;D**

**I have 2 more chapter ideas planned for this story, and then I'm considering ending it there, although I'm MORE than willing to add more if anybody's interested. I've already started the next chappie though. Opinions? Requests? Thoughts? Ideas? Suggestions?**

**Disclaimer: Ha...I WISH I owned PJ&O**

* * *

><p>One look was all it took. One look to make me ask myself if I had made the right decision. I had turned down eternal power, watched both Bianca and Zoe die, and I murdered Luke...all for<em> them.<em> For the gods.

Percy, Annabeth and I were standing in the large throne room of Mount Olympus. We had rescued Artemis yet the gods were still deciding the fate of Percy and I. Annabeth was a wreck. I know she was trying to hold it in, but she looked as if she wanted to cry. Percy and I were all she had left...and here were the Olympians, including her own mother, deciding whether to let the two of us live or not. After all we had done, they still wanted to kill us.

"We will not blast my son to bits!" Poseidon insisted.

Zeus looked at me. "Nor my daughter. She has done well."

I quickly looked down. It just didn't feel right. Here he was, after everything...leaving me behind with an abusive and unstable mother, letting Hera take Jason away, turning me into a tree, never aiding me when I _truly_ needed it...After everything he had and hadn't done, I didn't like the fact that he was proud of me. It made me angry. But at the same time, it was like I wanted to show him that I didn't need him, and that I could do just fine on my own. So when he approved of me...it kinda felt nice.

The brothers' statements put all of the gods and goddesses into a frenzy. They began to argue over how dangerous we were.

"I am proud of my daughter, but it is not safe to keep the other two around." Athena advised. "As thick-headed as he is, Ares has a point."

The gods in counsel continued to argue some more over Athena's statement.

Maybe the titans were right in a way. The gods were cruel. No matter what you did for them or how you proved yourself, they still thought about themselves, and how helpful or endangering you could be to them. It was no secret that tomorrow, I was to turn sixteen and the fate of the gods would supposedly depend on me. They were obviously scared.

It was Artemis who pleaded our case and insisted we live. Finally, the gods made an uneasy agreement that we could be let be for now.

"Wait a moment." Artemis turned to Zeus. "My faithful companion, Zoe Nightshade has passed into the stars, and I am in need of a lieutenant. But first father, I must speak to you in private." He agreed and after he beckoned Artemis over, they spoke privately. When they returned to the rest of us, Artemis grinned at me.

"I shall have my new lieutenant. If she accepts of course. Thalia, daughter of Zeus. I would very much like for you to join the Hunt. Do you accept my invitation? Will you join me?"

I was stunned. After everything...I could have another chance to belong somewhere. Part of me desperately wanted this. The other part was overpowered with guilt. Zoe. I could never just replace her. It wasn't right. But maybe I wasn't replacing her...Maybe I could never be Zoe. In fact, I _know_ I could never replace Zoe. Even so...The Hunt needed someone to fill the gap that had been ripped from them. I could try, couldn't I?

"I will, Lady Artemis." I said firmly.

Percy seemed a bit bothered by the whole thing. I guess it wasn't really fair...but I didn't want to be the child of the prophecy. I now know my fatal flaw. Power. Resisting power. I couldn't let Kronos tempt me again. Percy understood that, didn't he? He had to.

Both he and Annabeth smiled at me, and I knew then that everything was going to be okay.

Even with Jason, Bianca, Luke, Zoe and my mother gone, I would be alright.

Somehow.

It was after I pledged myself to Artemis, said my apologies to Percy, gave him and Annabeth both hugs, and turned to return to Camp Half-blood with my friends one last time, that I paid attention to Hera. She was giving me a murderous look and made her meaning very clear. She wasn't happy with me being allowed to live, she wasn't happy that I had joined Artemis and had gained mortality. This wouldn't be the last time that we saw each other.

I had a feeling that next time I saw my step-mother, she intended to make sure that the two of us would be alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay for chapter 6! This is the longest chapter of the entire story ^^ This very may well be the 2nd to last chapter for the story, unless you guys have any last requests or ideas? Thanks so much for reading, and please don't forget to COMMENT ^o^**

* * *

><p>"Did you hear me, <em>Grace<em>? Are you paying any attention to me?" The goddess demanded, angry.

I stood there frozen, watching my step-mother with horror.

She had summoned me to this empty park, just the two of us. I didn't want to go, but she had said that she had important information. Something that I would want to know...I had assumed that she was lying to me. I believed it dangerous, but lady Artemis insisted that it would be best for me to meet Hera, alone. Although I had joined the hunt only months ago, I was beginning to see how Artemis worked. It became a little easier to read her emotions and thoughts, so when she insisted on me agreeing to Hera, I knew something was up. Artemis and Hera both knew something. Maybe it was foolish, but I trusted Artemis. So far, she had looked out for me. She comforted me when I needed it most, and she certainly wasn't afraid to push me to my limit when it was most important. So it was with both a blind trust and sick stomach that I agreed to Hera's wishes. I was to meet her in a park of her choosing. I was to be unarmed and completely alone. As I patiently waited, I kept visualizing all of the history that Chiron had taught us. Hera had proven herself untrustworthy. Okay, Let's just be honest here. I'll admit it. I was scared. Afraid. Beyond afraid...I was terrified. You would be too if you had a three thousand year old powerful goddess/step-mother who hated you and demanded to meet with you alone. That wasn't even the real problem. The _real_ problem was the location. As soon as I had arrived, I knew exactly where I was at. This was the same park. The park where she murdered my brother. The _exact_ same one. Thinking back on it, I doubt this was an accident. It's actually really sick. But it has the effect I'm sure she was going for. I feel weak. Sick to my stomach. Paranoid.

"Grace!"

Although I continue to stand there, speechless after what she has just told me, I can't help but flinch as she uses my mother's surname. I never go by that name. I refuse to. She knows that. I try to focus my mind of what she's just told me. Luke. Luke. It's...It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. She was lying. She had to be.

"How?" I whimper. I can hear the pathetic tone of my voice. I'm certain she does as well. She has me both physically and emotionally cornered.

"Did you really think that Kronos would let his only hope of rising die so easily? Hmph. Luke is the body that he needs. Without him, he can't rise."

I wasn't sure what to say. A million questions were racing through my mind. Was she just messing with my mind, or was this the truth? If it was the truth, how did Hera know? Why was Hera telling me this, anyway? Why did Artemis insist on my learning this? Was I meant to do something about it?

Then it hit me. Was this a test? Was Lady Artemis watching me, waiting to see my final reaction? Maybe she was worried that if I were to learn Luke were really alive, I would abandon the Hunt and side with the Titans. I knew that I should keep calm in this situation, but being at this park with Hera was kind of freaking me out.

"Where is he?"

I needed to see him. To tell him that I hadn't been trying to kill him, just protect Annabeth. I wanted to try and talk him into thinking about the choices he had made. I wanted to make things right like they used to be.

The look on Hera's face told me that I asked exactly what she wanted me to.

"And why _exactly_ do you need to know? Would you like me to just escort you to the Titans, so that you can be reunited with your Luke? Is that it?"

I didn't know what the right thing to say was. I couldn't help but just scowl at her, best I could.  
>She chuckled to herself before narrowing her eyes, giving me a deadly look.<p>

"Your _father_ may pity you, but I don't. I'd be more than glad to..._dispose_ of you, should you betray us. In fact, I'd be glad to dispose of you right now, in this spot...just as I did your brother, oh so many years ago."

I nearly lost it. I tapped by silver bracelet, transforming Aegis. Hera just smirked. Part of me was yelling at me, telling to me to stop. 

_'This is what she wants. If you attack her, she has reason to kill. She wouldn't even hesitate. Besides, it's not like you can kill her. She's immortal. Don't let her control you!_' 

The other part of me was very convincing as well. 

_'Attack her! She murdered your brother. She wants to murder you as well. Who knows what roll she had in your mother's death! Kill her now. Do it!_' 

I was right about to charge. I could see Hera preparing to blast be to bits if I so much as took one step, yet I still could not control myself. I was angry. I hated her.

It wasn't fear that stopped me from attacking. It was only that at that exact moment, a glimmer of silver caught my eye. Artemis quickly walked over to us. How long had she been there? I hadn't seen her that angry before...

"That's enough Hera!" Artemis growled. "I told you that allowed you to talk to her, not taunt her!"

Hera glared at the younger goddess. "Dare you forget who is queen?"

"Dare _you_ forget that Thalia is _my_ huntress? She's under my protection for as long as she chooses!"

Artemis then spun around to face me.

"Withdraw your weapon." She demanded. I couldn't tell who she was most angry at. Hera or me? But what had I done? Nothing. I examined the two. I didn't like being bossed around. I've always been that way. Maybe it was due to my being a natural leader. I honestly don't know. All I know is at that time I wanted Artemis to shut up and leave me to it. This wasn't any of her business! At that moment my mind raced while trying to think of a way around Artemis orders. Trying to think of how to attack Hera perfectly...

Artemis must have known what I was doing because she didn't hold back the venom in her voice.

"_Now_!"

I didn't want to, but I did as she commanded and Hera looked only slightly disappointed. She glared at Artemis before returning her icy stare to my face.

"Leave, Hera." Artemis hissed.

My step mother ignored her, and kept her eyes on me.

"Just remember Grace... Artemis can't protect you forever. The time will come when you won't be guarded, and then your own anger and resentment will cause your death." She paused to give me a sly grin. "It is your fatal flaw, after all."

And with that, she was gone.

I stood there, angry. What did she know about my fatal flaw? Nothing. She was wrong about me. She knew absolutely _nothing_ about me.

"What were you doing?"

I turned my attention to Artemis who now seemed calmer. I didn't reply to her. What could I say? What was I doing? I was letting Hera get the best of me. I nearly attacked her, giving her the opportunity to kill me then and there.

Artemis walked over to a bench to sit, and motioned for me to follow. We sat in silence for a few moments. I wasn't sure if I should say anything. Artemis was just staring blankly straight ahead, as if I weren't there. She always puzzled me. She was so unlike the other immortals. She spent so much time in the mortal world. Sometimes she would space out as she was doing now, deep in thought.

"You shouldn't take it too personal."

I blinked. "What?"

"Hera. You are not the only one whom she's hated, and attempted to hurt. She's succeeded with many others, you know. She's not to be taken lightly."

I suddenly felt bad. Artemis had been protecting me from Hera as well as my own reckless behavior. She'd saved my life so many times.

"I know, and I'm really sorry for..."

"I know. It's alright, Thalia."

"It's easy to let Hera get to you. I still struggle."

That's when it occurred to me. We were kind of on the same boat, Artemis and I. Hera was her step mother as well. She surely hated Artemis, Apollo, Athena, Hermes, and all of the other children of Zeus that weren't hers.

"It's hard to remember that sometimes."

"Yes."

"Lady Artemis?"

"Yes, Thalia?"

I kind of panicked inside. I wanted to ask her about what Hera had said about Luke, but this was Artemis. She had a pure hatred of men. How could I ask her about Luke without her assuming that I loved him and forcing me out of the hunt? Maybe it were safest to not ask. I turned to her and smiled.

"Thank you."

She gave me a slight smile, her mind still somewhere else. She slowly stood up.

"We should return to the others, now."

I nodded, and began to follow behind her.

Hera had been lying. Luke was dead, I just knew it. He could never have survived that fall. Everything would be alright though. I still had Artemis and the hunt, Annabeth, Percy and Grover...Percy would be the child of the prophecy, and for once I could be happy.

I was so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed that Artemis had stopped walking. She was still facing the direction that they had been heading. I looked around, confused. Why had she stopped.

When she finally spoke, her voice sounded odd, almost...defeated.

"She wasn't lying, Thalia. Luke Castellan is alive. I...thought that you deserved know. The choice is yours."

And then she was gone, leaving me with an extremely dangerous choice to make.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty guys! Finally, here we have the next chapter. I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry T-T As some of you may know, I was having trouble with uploading but I fixed that the next day XD The reason it's been so long was that I was out of town, they I had family visiting over at my house for a week, then I was out of town again, and I just really haven't had very much time to write... but now I'm back!**

**OKAY, so this chapter takes place during "The Sword Of Hades" which is in the Demigod Files. I'm so sorry it's short T-T Anyway, after this chapter there will be two more. One that takes place during The Last Olympian, followed by The Lost Hero. After that this little story is wrapped up, and I will start uploading my _new_ story (which I'm super excited about!) that I've been working on. Yay!  
><strong>

**So yeah, that's that. Enjoy this chapter ;D**

* * *

><p>It's dark, wet, and even cave-like. I don't like it. Why am I even here? I don't want to be here. Not on a quest for <em>him<em>. The one who tried to kill me out of anger. Maybe that anger was somewhat justified. After all, he hadn't done anything wrong, yet he was painted as the bad guy. It was my father who made the mistake, not him. But that didn't mean that his anger had to be directed at me, right? It wasn't my fault. Maybe his anger wasn't so justified. Then why was I here? Maybe it was out of loyalty to Artemis. If I didn't complete this quest... I don't even want to think about the outcome. So here I am in the underworld with Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo, on a quest to capture and beat up a thieving demigod who stole a sword which belongs to Hades. A sword which neither my father nor Poseidon knows about. A sword that isn't allowed to exist. A sword that can actually lock and unlock death and solitude. I can't help but feel how wrong this is. Sure, If the thief gets away with the sword it would only be a matter of time before Kronos got his hands on it. From there, things could only get worse...But on the other hand, Hades has had it out for the Olympians for a very, very, _very_, long time. I'm not so sure returning this sword to Hades is that great of an idea. But then there's Bianca. Dead before she even knew that she was the demigod child of Hades. Even though she was the complete opposite of her father, she would want me to do this for Nico. Nico was going to do this with or without the help of Percy and I. Bianca wouldn't want him to be in danger, without anyone to protect him. She loved her little brother, but she could no longer aid him. And with her being a huntress before she died and all... 

And so here we were, back at reasoning number one. My loyalty to Artemis. Being her lieutenant, it's my job to protect, aid, and honor all of her hunters...dead or alive. I don't think that I've ever felt so torn. I was betraying Artemis. I would be either way. I briefly asked myself why I should care about her. Luke had been right after all. The Olympians only thought of themselves. They argued amongst themselves and used mortals to get what they wanted. I mentally flinched as I realized what I had been thinking. This was Artemis. She had been the only one who was willing to fight for my life. When the Olympians were taking vote, she was the only one who honestly insisted that Percy and I be rewarded rather than destroyed. I knew that the only reason my father voted for me to live was for pride. He would look bad and be setting a bad example if he were to have me disposed of. Besides, my demise would only overjoy Hera. Artemis had taken me under her wing and protected me. I wanted to run away from the underworld. I didn't want involved in this quest. Sadly, I knew it was too late to turn back.

Percy, Nico and I had run into Sisyphus. He tried to run from us, and after I caught him, it soon became clear that the only way to get him to talk was for one of us to roll his boulder up the hill. In the end, that turned out to be me. While he played twenty questions with the boys, I journeyed up the giant hill while pushing the rock. I was so close when it began to roll back. I thought I could have done it if I were to try again. Maybe if I were to do it just once more... 

It was Percy who reminded me that I was sweaty and tired. We had a job to do. Now wasn't the time to get sucked into tricky power games. No matter how warped and determined my mind is.

"Melinoe?" I asked, confused and worried.

"Afraid so." Nico said glumly. "If anyone has a way out of the Underworld, it's her."

I shuddered. The very idea of seeing Melinoe and asking for her help...was scary.

Percy of course, was just confused.

"Melon _who_?"

"Melinoe, seaweed brain. Goddess of ghosts."

"Oh. Great. Yay." 

By the time Persephone's magical thief-hunting-time-telling plant was nearly out of petals, we'd been attacked by war spirits, Percy had nearly drowned and lost his memory thanks to the river Lethe, and worst of all, we were tired. I didn't know how we were going to fight once we caught this idiot.

I was busy thinking of what we were going to do, that I hadn't noticed the thickening fog wrap around my legs. When I finally noticed, I blinked, not fully comprehending. It wasn't until I looked at Nico and saw the absolute fear on his face that I started to realize what was happening.

Before I could yell to warn Percy, I realized that what I thought was Melinoe was actually just a ghost. A ghost of...of... 

"Now you come back? Well it's too late!"

I stared, wide eyed.

"Mother?"

The ghostly figure was wearing a pink bath robe. Her blond hair was let down, and she had a wine glass in her hand.

"That's right, _girl_. Doomed to walk the earth, and it's your fault!" She threw her wine glass down, and it shattered into a million pieces. "Where were _you_ when I died? Why did you run away when I needed you?"

The look of pure hatred on my mother's face sent complete fear through me.

"I...I..."

"Thalia!" Percy's voice startled me. I had forgotten they were there. "It's just a shade, it can't hurt you."

"I'm more than that, and Thalia knows it." Mother said.

"But...You abandoned _me_!"

"You wretched girl! Ungrateful runaway!"

I knew I was crying. I hadn't meant...I didn't want...I didn't know...

I heard Nico mumble, "Mama?"

I shook my head, confused.

"No. It's my mother." 

I honestly don't know what happened, but I was frozen, entranced watching my dead mother for what felt like an eternity. Finally, the smoke began to fade, the image faded along with it. Where my mother once stood, there was a black and white _thing_. The figure was half chalky white, and half coal black.

I blinked. "What? Where..."

"She tricked us!" Nico yelled.

Us? What had Nico seen?

"The deal has been struck." The dark goddess laughed. "So many ghosts...soon to be freed. When Kronos rules the world, I shall be free to walk the earth. Both night and day, sowing terror as the deserve!"

Percy yelled, "Where's the sword of Hades?"

"Close. I will not need to stop you. Soon you will have _many_ ghosts, and you will remember me."

I notched an arrow.

"If you open a path to the world, do you really think Kronos will reward you? He'll cast you off with the rest of Hades' servants!"

The goddess glared at me. "Your mother was right, Thalia. You're an angry girl! Good at running away, not much else."

I let the arrow fly, but Melinoe laughed and vanished.

"Stupid ghost..."

I wondered how afraid I looked. I hope it wasn't as bad as I felt. I was terrified, and seeing my angry mother again...I felt like I was going to be sick.

"You guys okay?" Percy asked Nico and I.

I glanced at Nico. I wasn't sure what Melinoe made him see, but he was pretty shaken up. I thought about what it could have been...Bianca? His own mother?

I pushed my curiosity and fear aside and realized that we still had a mission to complete.

With weak determination, we continued on our way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well guys, this is nearly it. This is the second to last chapter in this story. Although, this is kind of like the ending, and then the next chapter will be more of an epilogue.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Song: Life And Death - Michael Giacchino. I know it's short, just put it on repeat.**

* * *

><p>I ran. <p>

I couldn't focus on the chaos around me. All I knew was that people were hurting. Dying. Innocent people. My friends. The titans were everywhere. I didn't know where the gods were, but then again I didn't really care. I had to get to the throne room. I had to end this horror.

As I reached Olympus I saw destruction. Buildings were crumbled and destroyed. Bodies were everywhere. Bodies of the ones I'd fought with, laughed with, cried with. I looked around me in shock at the campers who had already died for the sake of the gods. The numbers were greater than I had imagined. Lacie, a daughter of Apollo, who couldn't have been any older than eleven. So young. She hadn't had a chance. Paul, one of Annabeth's older brothers. This was meant to be his last year at camp half blood. He'd had so much to live for. The bodies were everywhere. I couldn't stand to continue looking at the faces of those who had fallen.

I had to keep running. No matter how much it hurt. No matter how much I hated my father. No matter how much I hated Hera, Luke, Kronos, or even myself. I had forced Percy to be the child of the Great Prophecy. And now...I wasn't sure we could win. If I hadn't been afraid...If I hadn't become a huntress to protect myself...would I have fought sooner? Would I have won? Would these people still be alive? Time was running out, and we were losing. We were dying.

I made my way up to the center of the destruction. That would be where Percy and Kronos would be fighting to kill each other. I needed to help. I had to. Part of me was terrified. I wasn't sure if I could do it. That's why I joined the Hunt in the first place. If the time came and I was the one who decided the fate of the world...could I stop Kronos? Could I hurt Luke's body? Could I kill Luke? 

I heard sudden noise behind me and knew that it must be the gods. Nearly all of them. They were so weakened, yet so desperate to save what little they had left. But why fight? We have no chance... Even as I tell myself that there's no point, I can't stop myself from running.

My leg couldn't take much more. After being pinned under a rock, my right leg was badly sprained. I had aggravated the few remaining Apollo campers by refusing to let them heal me. There wasn't enough time, and I had to help Percy. If Percy couldn't win, the entire world would be terribly altered. 

When I reached the throne room I saw them. Percy, Annabeth and Grover never noticed me. They were on the ground, forming a semi circle. Annabeth was sobbing. Percy was fighting to hold it in, as was Grover. Kronos' injured body was on the cold floor in the center. It wasn't Kronos though, it was Luke. He'd been stabbed with the very blade he'd given Annabeth. Percy had done it. He had saved us. He had prevented Kronos from taking over. And now, Luke was dying.

I half hid myself behind on of the remaining pillars, positioning myself so that I was facing Annabeth, so that I could see them clearly.

I looked at Luke, injured and fading. The same boy I met years ago. The boy I'd traveled with. The boy who helped me care for Annabeth. The boy I'd trusted.

I felt the drops fall and realized that I was crying. But I didn't care anymore. Luke was the only thing I'd had left. I guess a part of me was hoping he'd somehow have a change of heart and manage to be forgiven. I'd hoped that things could go back to the way they were. But no, he was dying. He had promised me that he would always be there.

I had to cover my mouth to prevent the sobs from being too loud. I wanted to hear what they were saying. I wanted to say goodbye to Luke, but it just didn't feel right. I couldn't do it. I felt like I had to remain hidden.

After a few moments he looked at me. Directly at me, just past Annabeth

"Did you love me?" He asked, weak.

The others thought the question was for Annabeth, but I knew it was directed at me.

Annabeth held back sobs. "I...I loved you like a brother Luke, but nothing more than that."

Luke nodded, but kept watching me. Crying, I nodded. Luke seemed satisfied. He smiled one last time before closing his eyes, and then he was gone.

Luke. _My_ Luke. 

I left that room before I totally lost it. I left just as the Olympians entered. My father, Artemis, and a few others looked at me puzzled, but I ignored them all. Once I was out of sight I let go. I cried and screamed. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right. The penalty for breaking an oath promised to the river Styx should have been directed at my father. I didn't understand why I had suffered all these years.

I hated both my mother and father for their selfish, greedy and stupid ways. I hated Hera for murdering my brother. I hated Kronos for taking Luke away from me, and for being the cause of Zoe and Bianca's death. I hated Hermes for foreseeing his son's outcome, yet letting it happen anyway. I hated Hades for willingly accepting my mother, Jason, Luke, Zoe, and even his own daughter. I hated myself for not having the power to change anything. I wasn't even a good lieutenant. I'd lost so many hunters...

Annabeth had Percy, and I knew she would be alright. She wouldn't need me, and at that moment I honestly, truly, _desperately_ wanted to die.

I had nothing, _was_ nothing.

I'd been screamed at, abused, ridiculed, attacked, nearly murdered, turned into a tree, and brought back only for more torture.

But worst of all, I'd been abandoned.

At that moment I knew that the Fates would never allow me to be happy.

It just wasn't meant to be. 

They burned many shrouds that night. More than they should have. A shroud for the son of Hermes, shrouds for children of Apollo, Athena, Aphrodite, and so on. I could help but think about all of the hunters I'd lost. I could help but think that if it had been anyone but me in charge, they may have lived. Part of me wanted to go down to where the ceremonies were being held, but the more dominant part of myself told me not to go. I knew I'd fall apart again, and I didn't want the campers seeing me like that. Didn't want _Artemis_ to see me like that. Especially over a boy.

I spent that night up by the boarder. The one with the tree._ Thalia's Tree_, they called it. Even though I knew it was pretty much my prison, I felt a strange comfort sitting under my tree. Here, I could watch but remain unseen.

The ceremony was long over when I saw a figure approaching. I didn't bother to call out or draw a weapon. I knew who it'd be. The girl sat next to me without a word, which was unusual for her. I had to remind myself that she felt the same pain I had. I heard her give a small whimper.

"Annabeth?"

There it was again. She was fighting the urge to cry.

"Annabeth, it's alright."

She shook her head.

"Annabeth, It's-"

At that moment she lost it. The calm thinker was now sobbing, and I saw the little seven year old girl again, that I'd found so many years ago.

I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing at all. We sat together, and not caring that Annabeth was there, I cried too. 

With Luke gone, I told myself that I needed to clear my head. I told myself that things would be alright. I didn't believe it, but I forced myself to think that way.

I was now a hunter of Artemis, and I had a life to live ahead of me.

I needed to move on.

I needed to let go.

And I would.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is it guys. The conclusion to Escape.**

**I just wanted to briefly say thank you to everyone who's ever read, commented and added this story as a favorite. Again, it really means a lot to me and if it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't continue to write.**

**This chapter was requested by BookWorm77071, so I hope you enjoy : D**

**I must say, I'm actually a little sad that this is coming to an end. I only meant for it to be a 1-3 shot, but still.**

**Either way, I'm also glad that this is ending because I'm really excited for you guys to see the new story I've been working on, which I told myself I wouldn't upload until this was finished.**

**Anyway, I'll quit delaying.**

**After a long, thought out, mental battle between one Enya song and two Thomas Newman songs, the song choice for this final chapter is Resilience by Thomas Newman. I really think that both the title and melody fit. Same as last chapter this song is short, so put it on repeat :D**

**Enjoy, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Thalia," He stepped forward, and I could hear his voice trembling. "I'm Jason, your brother."<p>

I didn't fully understand. This wasn't making any sense. The pain that I'd felt for so many years, along with the anger and hatred I'd felt towards so many in my life, the complete torture I had endured. They were gone. At that moment in time, I could only feel relief, joy, confusion and...I wasn't sure what it was. I didn't even really care. All I knew was that he was there. His electric blue eyes, light blond hair, and even the scar just slightly above his lip...it was him. Jason. My Jason. My brother was alive. My little baby brother was okay. I felt as if I were in a dreamlike state, as if time was slowing down. My mind flashed in a thousand directions, a million thoughts.

_"Thalia, I...there are certain laws that prevent me from telling you everything, but...there is still something that you need to know."_

Artemis had tried to tell me, just weeks ago. She knew the pain I'd been going through and wanted a way to comfort me. I knew she couldn't tell me everything, but I still felt desperate for more information. Information she couldn't give. I had pushed and argued, and I could tell that I had hurt her rather than angered her.

_"Things aren't how they seem all of the time. Someone once very important in your life whom you think dead is truly alive. I know you wish to know more, as I wish to tell you more...but you must keep watch. The time is short."_

I'd thought she meant Luke, but I'd watched him die. I then considered my mother, but I'd been to her grave. I thought about Bianca, but I knew that both her and Zoe had moved on. They were now in Elysium, and as for the others, I'd hoped they were too. I had asked Artemis who it was. Part of me knew that Hera was not kind enough to let Jason live, so at that time I was certain it could not have been him she meant.

_"Thalia, you know I cannot tell you who. I greatly wish that I could, but our father would never allow it. You do not understand the chaos and anger it would bring if I were to say."_

I have to admit, I was angry back then. Why bother to tell me that someone I cared about was alive, if she wouldn't even tell me who, where or why.

_"The time will come, Thalia. Soon, you will have your answers. I wish I could tell you more but...Immortals are not meant to interfere. I've said enough as it is. Please, just trust me."_

Just trust her.

Artemis had been right. The time had come, and I did know what she'd meant. Jason was in front of me. Grown, healthy, and alive. I couldn't help myself; I rushed forward and hugged him. The feeling of love and comfort was strong. It was the first time I'd felt _happy_ in a long time._ Perfectly content_.

I closely examined his face. No doubt about it, it was Jason.

"My gods! She told me you were dead! Thank Artemis, it _is_ you!" I tried desperately not to cry. "That little scar...you trued to eat a stapler when you were two!"

A boy around Jason's age laughed. "Seriously?"

I was so focused on Jason, that I had forgotten there were others around.

"Staplers- Excellent source of iron." Another companion, a satyr.

Jason looked just as surprised as I felt. "W-wait, who told you I was dead? What happened?"

Questions that I so desperately wanted to answer. Just then, one of the white wolves barked at me. Only those of the Hunt could understand the wolves. She was rushing me, reminding me that our time was limited. I realized I was holding onto Jason tightly, but I couldn't force myself to relax.

"My wolf is telling me I don't have much time, and she's right. But we have to talk. Let's sit."

At that, the girl with them collapsed. I reluctantly let go of Jason to make sure she was okay. Hypothermia.

I looked at the satyr. "Don't you know nature healing?"

He just glared at me and make up some excuse.

The satyr took the girl, Piper, to Phoebe to have her healed. I had wanted the boy, Leo, to go as well, but Jason asked him to stay. The three of us sat around the fire and for a while, none of us spoke. So many things I wanted to say, but didn't know how.

I listened as Jason told me about Hera taking his memory away. He told me about the quest he was on, the monsters he'd faced, and the little bits he remembered here and there. I in turn told him about our mother, and how he'd been taken from me.

Though the moment was short lived, I know that I had my brother back, and I would do everything in my power to keep it that way. I knew that no matter what happened and no matter what enemies we faced, we wouldn't be separated. I had my little brother back now, and that's all that mattered. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. Though Luke, Mother, Bianca, Zoe, and so many others were gone, I knew it was time to move on. There was no going back.

The past was behind me, and I knew things were going to be alright.

_I was going to be okay._


End file.
